


Sunday-funday

by idk_uswnt



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_uswnt/pseuds/idk_uswnt
Summary: Quella che inizia come una giornata informale in una partita di Juventus / Barcellona finisce per essere una lunga, meno che innocente, notte di piacere per Martina e Barbara.





	Sunday-funday

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands To Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016492) by [captain_kriegy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy). 

La partita è iniziata da solo cinque minuti quando Marti mette una mano sulla coscia di Barbara in modo confortante.  
Sono sedute in una sezione MVP dove nessuno può vederle e, anche se potessero andare oltre, quella era solo una semplice mano sulla coscia.  
Marti osserva attentamente, entusiasta di vedere la sua squadra preferita, la Juventus, affrontare il Barcellona.  
Barbara si perde nel gioco, nei passaggi, nelle giocate e nelle emozioni di tutto quando Martina inizia a strofinare il pollice sulla coscia interna di Ba in un modo che confina tra conforto e intimità.  
La bruna sorseggia il suo drink e Marti le ricorda di non bere troppo. "Abbiamo un'intervista da fare", afferma la bionda. Barbara le dà un'occhiata e ne prende un altro sorso, lungo, solo per spettacolo. "Sto bene."

La coppia beve un altro drink durante l'intervallo, e Barbara prende in giro Martina per il suo commento "non bere troppo!".  
"Stai zitta, stiamo bene." "So che stiamo bene." La mano torna alla coscia di Barbara durante il secondo tempo, ma è leggermente più in alto e ciò, combinato con le sue emozioni nel guardare la partita e l'alcool che le scorre nelle vene, la fa eccitare.  
Il pollice della centrocampista si muove avanti e indietro lungo la cucitura interna dei jeans dell'attaccante, a pochi centimetri dal suo centro, e Barbara prende un lungo sorso del suo drink per cercare di distrarsi. Dovrebbe concentrarsi sul gioco, comunque. Non sulla sua fidanzata.  
Alla fine, Martina si avvicina un po' troppo con il pollice per i gusti di Barbara, e quest'ultima si sporge per sussurrare all'orecchio della sua ragazza. "O mi porti da qualche parte e mi scopi o togli la mano dalla mia gamba", sfida la bruna.  
Martina alza un sopracciglio. In qualsiasi altra situazione, avrebbe preso questo come un invito e avrebbe trovato un posto dove scopare la sua ragazza. Ma avevano un'intervista da fare e non volevano che i capelli del sesso e le facce arrossate fossero presenti. Martina allontana a malincuore la sua mano, intrecciando invece le dita con quelle di Barbara.  
"Meglio", afferma, e riporta la sua attenzione sul gioco.

La Juventus vince e Martina si gode la vittoria della sua squadra. Tipico. Barbara lancia il suo bicchiere vuoto e mentre sale le scale si rende conto di essere un po' brilla.  
Marti ridacchia da dietro di lei e si muove per fermare i fianchi di Barbara con le mani, cogliendo l'occasione per toccare la sua ragazza. "Sei ubriaca", scherza. La bruna alza un sopracciglio e cammina al fianco di Martina mentre vanno a cercare le persone che vogliono intervistarle. "Oh, e tu non lo sei?" ribatte.

Dopo un po', trovano gli intervistatori e si preparano. Barbara spera che non si capisca che è ubriaca e si spinge i capelli dietro l'orecchio mentre si preparano ad essere riprese. É bellissima e parla con tale passione ed eccitazione attraverso la punta della sua lingua, gli occhi leggermente iniettati di sangue e i capelli disordinati. È assolutamente meravigliosa e tutto ciò che Martina vuole fare è portarla a casa, in macchina o anche in bagno e scoparla come se non ci fosse un domani.  
Aveva torturato se stessa quanto Barbara con la mano durante la partita. Voleva cadere in ginocchio davanti alla sua ragazza e mangiarla fino a quando non urlava. Invece, era in un'intervista. E Barbara si lamentava del loro sport e di ciò che le donne meritano.  
Martina è sempre stata così eccitata da ciò, da come Barbara sa cosa si merita, sia a livello personale che come atleta.  
Si accorge che si sta leccando le labbra e poi ricorda che dovrebbe prestare attenzione. Cerca di concentrarsi sulla fotocamera anziché sulla sua ragazza, ma continua a trovare il suo sguardo ripiegare sulla bella bruna. Si lecca di nuovo il labbro.

Quando l'intervista è finita, e Barbara ringrazia abbondantemente l'intervistatore, Martina è più che pronta a portare la sua ragazza a casa.

Si dirigono in direzione della loro auto, parcheggiata in un campo nel bel mezzo del nulla, poiché la maggior parte della gente aveva già lasciato il terreno.  
Invece di salire sul sedile del passeggero, Martina apre la portiera del sedile posteriore e fa cenno a Barbara di entrare. I suoi occhi si spalancano.  
“Assolutamente no!” esclama Barbara, ma poi si lecca le labbra, gli occhi ancora più scuri... in fin dei conti, tutti si sono allontanati e non ci sono più macchine in vista.  
Martina si toglie il cappello e lo lancia sul sedile del passeggero.  
“E se qualcuno ci vede?” chiede la bruna, scivolando sul sedile posteriore e chiudendo la porta. Martina è su di lei in un batter d'occhio, la bacia forte e le infila la lingua in bocca. Barbara si scioglie nel suo bacio, emettendo un gemito silenzioso quando Martina la preme contro il sedile della macchina. "Farai meglio a essere veloce, allora" sussurra la bionda.  
Sblocca i jeans di Barbara e quest'ultima allarga le gambe inconsciamente. Marti tira i suoi pantaloni e le passa un dito tra le pieghe già bagnate, diffondendo l'umidità sul clitoride e strofinandolo delicatamente, facendo gemere ad alta voce Barbara.  
"Sdraiati", ordina.  
Barbara si distende orizzontalmente sui sedili, il cuore che le batte forte mentre Martina le abbassa i pantaloni abbastanza da poterle estrarre una gamba dai jeans e aprirle le gambe.  
Martina le toglie il perizoma blu da una gamba, lasciandolo penzolare con i jeans attorno al ginocchio di Barbara. Si sistema goffamente tra le gambe della sua ragazza e preme il viso nel suo centro umido.  
"Cazzo," borbotta Barbara mentre Martina passa la lingua tra le sue pieghe. La bruna mette una mano tra i capelli di Martina, guidando i suoi movimenti e producendo suoni tranquilli. "Siamo fottute e ci beccano" mormora, e Martina le lecca il clitoride, facendole dimenticare tutto. “Come ho detto, farai meglio a venire veloce e stare zitta.”.  
Barbara geme forte quando Martina gira il clitoride e passa le dita tra le sue pieghe. La bionda sospira, sapendo che tenere in silenzio Barbara sarà una sfida, ma incapace di resistere all'impulso di andare giù con la sua ragazza.

  
"Stavi pensando di scoparmi per l'intera intervista, vero?" chiede Barbara "mi stavi fissando, pensando a quanto ti piace quando ti vengo in bocca." Martina si ritrova a gemere tra le pieghe di Barbara mentre immerge la lingua nel suo ingresso, raccogliendo l'umidità che sta fuoriuscendo da lì.  
Barbara piega i fianchi contro il viso di Martina e tira più forte i suoi capelli. "Anch'io stavo pensando di scoparti" ammette Barbara, gli occhi che guardano in alto per il piacere quando la centrocampista lecca ancora una volta il suo clitoride, "stavo pensando a quanto ti senti bene intorno alle mie dita e alla mia lingua.”  
Martina geme, e Barbara si copre la bocca con la mano per tacere mentre la bionda fa scorrere pigramente la lingua tra le sue pieghe, fermandosi per prestare attenzione al suo pulsante clitoride e al suo ingresso sempre più bagnato.  
"Direi che non ci sono stati preliminari coinvolti in questo, ma sono abbastanza sicura che l'intero gioco dovrebbe essere considerato preliminare", scherza Martina, e Barbara geme, spingendo la faccia di Marti tra le sue gambe.

  
"Cosa posso dire", inizia, "il calcio mi fa eccitare."  
Martina fa scivolare un dito dentro di lei. "Sì, calcio, alcool e la mia mano sulla parte interna della tua coscia per tre ore."  
"Riporta la bocca al lavoro", rimprovera Barbara.  
Martina ridacchia e ricomincia a giocare con il clitoride. Barbara ansima e inarca la schiena, spingendo la testa di Martina dentro di lei mentre quest'ultima aggiunge un secondo dito e inizia a spostarli dentro e fuori ritmicamente.  
"Cazzo, Marty, sono vicina" annuncia Barbara, con le unghie che corrono lungo il cuoio capelluto della bionda. Martina arriccia le dita dentro Barbara e le lecca allegramente il clitoride, sentendola più vicina.  
"Vieni per me, piccola" sussurra Martina e Barbara si morde la mano, intenta a tacere.  
Sente il suo orgasmo avvicinarsi e il suo corpo inizia a tremare.

Il suo nucleo si stringe attorno alle dita di Martina e la bionda continua a pompare dentro e fuori da lei mentre presta attenzione al suo clitoride palpitante. Il corpo di Barbara trema mentre accarezza i capelli di Marti, l'orgasmo che si fa strada sul suo viso.  
Martina la lecca e poi si rialza rapidamente sul suo corpo, togliendole la mano dal viso e baciandola profondamente, i gemiti di Barbara attutiti dalla sua bocca.  
"È stato grandioso", ammette la bruna, sorridendo.  
Assaggia la lingua di Martina ed è una delle sue cose preferite. "Sali al posto di guida e ti ricambierò mentre torno a casa."  
Martina non sa bene se crederci o no, ma scivola sul sedile del conducente mentre Barbara sale sul sedile del passeggero dopo aver sistemato le mutande e i pantaloni.

Non appena si trovano sulla strada aperta, Barbara si sporge e inizia a strofinare al centro dei jeans della sua ragazza con la mano sinistra.  
Martina si morde il labbro, lasciando che Barbara la sfreghi attraverso la stoffa, sentendo l'umidità inzuppare i suoi boxer. “Dimmi se hai bisogno che mi fermi, ok? Sarò lenta e stuzzicante, non sto cercando di distrarti."  
Martina annuisce. "Sì, certo."  
Alla fine Barbara le sbottona i jeans e li spinge giù lungo i fianchi in modo da poter infilare la mano dentro i pantaloni e sotto il tessuto dei boxer. Passa un dito tra le pieghe molto bagnate della bionda e ride.  
"Sei stata bagnata per me tutto il giorno, vero?" Barbara sussurra, allargando l'umidità e accarezzando pigramente Martina che geme, i suoi occhi incollati alla strada.  
"Durante l'intervista mi guardavi come un leone guarda la sua preda", scherza, "tranne più dolce, ovviamente."  
"Non eri da meno, Bonansea."  
"Giusto."

Barbara rimane fedele alla sua parola, facendo scorrere lentamente le dita tra le pieghe bagnate, sentendo più umidità gocciolare dalla bionda sulle sue dita mentre la prende in giro.  
Fa dei cerchi attorno al clitoride e poi lo strofinava delicatamente, cercando di non distrarla troppo mentre guida.

Quando finalmente tornano al loro condominio e portano la loro auto nel garage, Martina si sporge per baciare profondamente Barbara. La bruna geme mentre la lingua di Martina si fa strada verso la sua, e Barbara strofina il clitoride di Martina, soddisfatta quando la sente sussultare.  
"Andiamo di sopra ", dice, allontanandosi dalla sua ragazza con un leggero bacio sulle labbra.  
Tira la mano fuori dai pantaloni di Martina e la aiuta a tirarsi su i boxer e i pantaloni, a zipparli e ad abbottonarli.  
Barbara succhia le dita in bocca, facendo l'occhiolino mentre sente l'umidità della sua ragazza sulle dita. Prendono le valigie e si affrettano verso l'ingresso del loro palazzo, salutando la guardia di sicurezza mentre si dirigono verso l'ascensore.

Vivono al decimo piano, quindi non appena le porte dell'ascensore si chiudono, Barbara lascia cadere la borsa e porta le gambe di Martina attorno ai suoi fianchi, spingendo la bionda contro il muro dell'ascensore. Marti emette un sussulto sorpreso mentre Barbara le slaccia di nuovo rapidamente i pantaloni e le infila due dita dentro, il palmo delle mani che le strofina il clitoride.  
Barbara la tiene contro il muro con una mano mentre la scopa con l'altra e si sposta rapidamente per lavorare il collo sensibile della centrocampista.  
Martina avvolge le braccia attorno a Barbara per aiutarsi a restare in piedi.  
"Attenta con i succhiotti", borbotta prima che Barbara morda forte il suo collo pulsante.  
"Sono sempre attenta", ribatte la bruna.  
Martina ride, ma la sua risata viene interrotta quando Barbara succhia la pelle sensibile mentre continua a infilarle le dita ad un ritmo rapido, strofinandole il clitoride. Barbara dà un'occhiata e si rende conto di essere già al nono piano, quindi toglie una mano dal muro per premere il pulsante di arresto sull'ascensore prima di riprendere rapidamente la sua posizione.

Barbara è veloce, le dita che si arricciano contro il punto più sensibile della sua ragazza mentre dà l'attrito necessario al suo clitoride gonfio e duro e succhia disperatamente sulla pelle del collo.  
La testa di Martina colpisce forte il muro.  
Barbara si concentra sulla pelle che sta succhiando e morde sul collo e sulla clavicola di Marti mentre continua a mandarla verso l'orgasmo con le dita.  
Martina emette solo suoni e gemiti incoerenti mentre Barbara finalmente la fa volare oltre il bordo, succhiandole il collo mentre continua a infilarle le dita.  
La bruna sorride e muove la bocca per catturare le labbra di Martina provando a smorzare i suoi gemiti forti.  
Continua a strofinare il clitoride, prolungando l'orgasmo della centrocampista e amando assolutamente il modo in cui la sua ragazza cade a pezzi tra le sue braccia.  
Ignora il dolore dall'angolazione scomoda e i muscoli leggermente doloranti dal tenere la sua alta fidanzata contro un muro a favore di godersi appieno il momento.

Quando Martina finalmente si riprende abbastanza da permettere a Barbara di estrarre le dita, quest'ultima preme il pulsante per consentire all'ascensore di muoversi di nuovo.  
Martina ancora non si muove, quindi Barbara si affretta ad abbottonarle i pantaloni e afferra entrambe le borse dal pavimento prima che la porta si apra.

Sono entrambe senza fiato e ridono istericamente mentre inciampano nel loro appartamento, lasciando cadere la roba vicino alla porta e inciampando l'una sull'altra per prendere un po' d'acqua dalla cucina.  
Martina spinge scherzosamente Barbara contro il frigo e la bacia dolcemente, sorridendo alle sue labbra.  
“La tua mano sta bene?” chiede Martina, "E' stato impressionante."  
Barbara fa l'occhiolino. "Mi piace far stare bene la mia ragazza", risponde, dandole una pacca sul sedere e allontanandosi per bere un po' d'acqua. Prende una bottiglia e poi si dirigono verso la camera da letto.

La bionda avvolge le braccia attorno alla vita di Barbara da dietro e le bacia dolcemente sul collo, succhiando delicatamente la pelle. "Mettiti comoda", suggerisce.  
Barbara si siede a gambe incrociate sul letto, guardando in attesa di Martina, che inizia a tirarsi lentamente la camicia sopra la testa.  
La bruna sorride e si mette a suo agio contro i cuscini.  
Martina si gira e si slaccia i pantaloni, prima di abbassare la cerniera e iniziare a farli scivolare sulle gambe.  
"Mi stai dando uno spettacolo?" prende in giro Barbara, piacevolmente sorpresa.  
"Sei sempre quella che si spoglia per me, quindi ho pensato che avrei cambiato le cose", risponde Marti, togliendosi completamente i pantaloni, in piedi davanti alla sua ragazza nei suoi boxer e reggiseno sportivo.  
"Grazie", risponde Barbara. Scherza, ma lei lo intende sul serio. È molto hot. La bruna fissa il tatuaggio laterale di Martina. Niente la eccita come i tatuaggi. Martina traccia il suo tatuaggio, sapendo che l'attaccante lo sta fissando. Barbara fa una risatina quando si rende conto di essere stata catturata e la sua ragazza si toglie il reggiseno sportivo.  
Barbara si morde il labbro, la sua determinazione la abbandona mentre il seno della sua ragazza le viene esposto, deboli succhiotti ancora visibili dall'altro giorno.  
La bruna deglutisce visibilmente. “Accidenti, questo è hot. Non c'è da stupirsi che ti piaccia così tanto quando lo faccio per te ”, scherza.

Martina si gira e si toglie i boxer, restando completamente nuda e dando a Barbara una visione perfetta del suo culo. "Porta qui quel culo, Rosucci!" insiste Barbara.  
Martina obbedisce e si arrampica sul letto, dove tocca con impazienza la camicia di Barbara. La bruna resta in piedi per un momento, sbottonandosi rapidamente i jeans e aprendo il reggiseno. Sta per togliersi il perizoma quando Martina allunga una mano per fermarla. "Lascia perdere", insiste.  
Barbara si lecca le labbra e fa un passo avanti in modo che sia in piedi con le gambe a filo contro il letto e si sporge verso il viso di Martina mentre la bacia.  
"Ti piace il mio perizoma, vero?"

Barbara la prende in giro, prendendo in bocca il lobo dell'orecchio di Martina, mordendolo piano. "Ti piace che abbia l'odore di me", sussurra all'orecchio.  
Martina geme e tira Barbara sul letto sopra di lei. La bruna le cavalca i fianchi, baciandola mentre lentamente inizia a muoversi avanti e indietro in grembo. La centrocampista la tira a sé, ma Barbara spezza il bacio, sorridendo devotamente.

"Oh dio" piagnucola la bionda, "che cosa stai tramando?”.  
Barbara ridacchia, baciandola ancora una volta.

"Sai quando ieri abbiamo visto The L Word?", chiede.  
Martina non sa dove stia andando Barbara, ma annuisce comunque. Quando aveva scoperto che la bruna non aveva mai visto lo spettacolo, aveva insistito per farglielo guardare. "Hai presente il gioco che hanno fatto?"  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?" chiede Martina, "Ne possiamo parlare dopo?".  
Barbara ride. "Sai di cosa sto parlando, piccola. Il gioco. Chiunque tocchi l'altro, perde. Il vincitore deve fare tutto ciò che vuole per il perdente ", spiega, e Martina ride quando si ricorda. Avevano visto quell'episodio la scorsa notte, e Marti aveva sorpreso la sua ragazza che fissava lo schermo e si mordeva il labbro mentre guardava quella scena. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che era solo questione di tempo prima che la mettesse in pratica.

“Stai ridendo di me?” chiede Barbara, e Martina scuote la testa, attirandola in un bacio dolce.  
"Affatto. Ricordo solo come ti ha eccitato la scorsa notte ", scherza, tirando il labbro inferiore dell'attaccante.  
"Vuoi provarlo?" chiede Barbara.  
"Adoro vederti perdere", Martina risponde annuendo, e questa volta è Barbara quella che ride.  
"Qualcuno è arrogante. Sono abbastanza sicura di non perdere mai", risponde.

Si incastrano le dita per iniziare, quindi premono le labbra insieme. Barbara fa scivolare la lingua nella bocca della bionda e ricomincia a muovere i fianchi. I loro torsi nudi si sfregano l'uno contro l'altro, i muscoli addominali si stringono e i capezzoli si induriscono al contatto. La bruna usa il busto per spingere indietro Martina fino a quando si sdraia, e sposta le loro mani intrecciate sopra la testa della centrocampista mentre posa il suo corpo sopra la sua ragazza, a cavallo dei fianchi.

Martina inizia a strofinare le lingue l'una contro l'altra e Barbara geme forte nella sua bocca. Continuano a distinguersi pesantemente, Barbara che unisce i loro petti, ansimando mentre i loro seni si sfregano l'uno contro l'altro. Alla fine, i capezzoli duri si trascinano tra loro ed entrambe gemono nella bocca dell'altra. Barbara abbassa di più il suo peso su Martina, stringendole forte le mani per non perdere la concentrazione mentre si concentra sullo sfregamento del senoe sulla sensazione dei morbidi tumuli che si muovono l'uno contro l'altro. La bruna strofina la sua figa coperta contro la parte inferiore dello stomaco di Martina, sentendo l'umidità scivolare via da lei sul tessuto sempre più inumidito.

“Cazzo Ba" mormora Martina.  
La bruna rompe il bacio, respirando affannosamente e muovendo la bocca verso l'orecchio della sua ragazza.  
“Vuoi il mio perizoma, piccola? Ora che è completamente inzuppato?".  
Martina geme, la sua presa sulla mano di Barbara si allenta mentre il suo intero corpo si inarca in quello della sua ragazza. Barbara inclina leggermente il suo corpo, allontanandosi abbastanza in modo che i suoi capezzoli sfiorino appena i seni di Martina mentre si baciano. Sposta le mani sui capelli della bionda e Martina geme, ma un attimo dopo si allontana dal bacio ridendo. Barbara è stordita e confusa.

“Oh mio Dio”, inizia Martina, ridendo, "hai perso! Non riesco a credere di aver vinto!".  
Ci vuole un secondo, ma quando Barbara ricorda il gioco e i capelli tirati, geme.  
"Cazzo," mormora, sedendosi sui fianchi di Martina e facendo il broncio. Anche la bionda si siede, trascinando Barbara a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia e baciandola dolcemente.  
"Oh, non essere una perdente dolorante", scherza Martina.  
"Questo gioco è stupido" mormora Barbara e la bionda ride prima di baciarla teneramente sulla fronte.  
"Non è quello che pensavi ieri sera" scherza.  
"Non è vero", risponde Barbara.  
Martina ride di nuovo e emette un suono sarcastico "mhm, sicuramente, piccola."  
Barbara la fissa, e la bionda le mette le mani sul culo, avvicinandola.

“Quindi cosa dovrei farti?” chiede Martina, baciandole la pelle sensibile dietro l'orecchio.  
Barbara sospira felicemente alla sensazione.  
"Che cosa vuoi farmi?" chiede, e la bionda sorride nel modo in cui la sua ragazza sembra sciogliersi mentre le succhia il lobo dell'orecchio.  
“Posso cavalcare il culo?” chiede, leggermente titubante.  
Barbara alza un sopracciglio, incuriosita.

"Come?". Sa come si sente Martina nel suo culo e pensa che potrebbe essere divertente.  
"Sarei in cima sopra di te. La mia figa sul tuo culo, le mie dita sul tuo clitoride ", spiega.  
Barbara sorride e una piccola risata si fa strada mentre passa un dito tra i lunghi capelli biondi della sua ragazza.  
"È una bella pensata, piccola", risponde, baciandola piano.  
"Lo so" ribatte Martina, stringendo la testa della sua ragazza. "Sono molto bagnata, il tuo culo sarà come uno scivolo".  
Barbara deglutisce, sentendo più calore muoversi nella sua pancia e più umidità tra le gambe.

Scende dalla centrocampista e afferra un cuscino, mettendolo sotto il proprio stomaco mentre si sdraia. Martina sospira mentre osserva la bruna stendersi e prepararsi. Si inginocchia tra le sue gambe e fa scivolare il dito sotto l'elastico del perizoma, schiaffeggiando dolcemente la pelle di Barbara.  
La bruna sotto di lei geme piano, e Martina ridacchia, ripetendo il movimento alcune volte prima di toglierle il tanga.  
Barbara aveva ragione: il tessuto è completamente inzuppato. Sente l'odore della sua ragazza sull'indumento impregnato, e ci vuole tutto la sua forza di volontà per lanciarlo via.

"Lascia andare il tanga e scopami ", insiste Barbara, conoscendo l'affinità della bionda per le sue mutande e non avendo pazienza per il momento. Martina ride e si spinge in avanti per baciare teneramente la muscolosa schiena della bruna. "Penso che sia molto hot" le ricorda.  
"È hot quando non sto aspettando disperatamente che tu mi metta la figa sul culo."  
Martina deglutisce, non più sorpresa da nulla di ciò che esce dalla bocca di Barbara, ma comunque eccitata.

Le stringe il culo tra le mani, massaggiandolo delicatamente mentre pensa a come ci si sente a cavalcarlo. L'attaccante geme piano sotto di lei, amando la sensazione. Martina la accarezza per un altro minuto prima di spostarsi infine a cavalcioni sulle chiappe rotonde e sode.  
Nel momento in cui le sue pieghe intrise entrano in contatto con il culo di Barbara, sente il battito del clitoride in leggero sollievo. Allunga una mano per giocare delicatamente con il clitoride della sua ragazza, diffondendo umidità attraverso le pieghe.

Comincia a baciarle e morderle la parte superiore della schiena mentre inizia a muovere i fianchi, la sua figa che scivola lungo la pelle morbida del culo rotondo e muscoloso della sua ragazza. Barbara allunga una mano all'indietro per spingerla ulteriormente verso di lei. Il suo culo si trasforma rapidamente in un diluvio, Martina che geme rumorosamente al modo in cui la sua ragazza brilla.  
Accarezza il clitoride di Barbara, passandoci le dita sopra, pizzicandolo e strofinandolo delicatamente. Anche Barbara geme, riportando il culo nei fianchi della centrocampista, cercando di aumentare l'attrito per far star bene la sua ragazza.

"Oh mio Dio, Ba", inizia Martina. Non riesce a credere quanto sia bello il culo di Barbara che preme contro la sua figa pulsante e serrata.  
È molto diverso da qualsiasi cosa abbiano mai fatto, ma deve ammettere che è assolutamente incredibile.  
I duri capezzoli di Martina si sfregano sulla schiena di Barbara mentre si muovono insieme, e la bionda combatte il suo orgasmo in avvicinamento, desiderando che questo duri il più a lungo possibile.  
Barbara le accarezza la chiappa e la stringe forte, piegando di più i fianchi.

La pressione sul clitoride di Martina le fa esplodere la mente, e non sa per quanto ancora può resistere. Martina sa che Barbara è vicina dal modo in cui la sua ragazza si lamenta costantemente e inizia a spingere i suoi fianchi in modo più casuale.  
Solleva la bocca per succhiare il punto di pressione che la fa impazzire dietro l'orecchio e la sente strillare.  
"Vieni per me, piccola", le sussurra Martina, massaggiandole il clitoride con più pressione.  
Barbara lo perde, il suo intero corpo trema e i suoi fianchi spingono nella bionda mentre urla in orgasmo. Anche Martina si lascia andare, la sua testa colpisce la parte superiore della schiena di Barbara mentre i loro corpi si muovono insieme in modo disordinato. L'umidità si diffonde su tutto il culo della bruna mentre il piacere prende il sopravvento.  
Dondolano l'una contro l'altra, dure e casuali, le mani spingono e tirano e i fianchi si muovono da soli mentre cavalcano. Barbara crolla per prima, mentre Martina si muove ancora contro di lei una volta che è ferma. Chiude gli occhi, la testa contro un cuscino e geme piano quando si rende conto di quanto sia bagnato il suo culo.

Alla fine anche la bionda si ferma, il suo peso sta crollando su quello di Barbara.  
Si allontana da lei e la bruna estrae il cuscino da sotto lo stomaco. Ride della situazione e guarda indietro per vedere come brilla il suo culo.

"Cazzo, piccola, era hot", osserva, allungando una mano indietro per raccogliere un po 'dell'umidità di Martina dalla sua chiappa prima di portare le dita nella bocca della sua ragazza. Sente la bionda gemere piano, si gira verso di lei e intreccia le loro dita mentre si sdraiano uno accanto all'altro, assolutamente meravigliati di ciò che è appena successo.

"Quanto sono bagnate le lenzuola?" chiede Martina esitante, sapendo che il livello generale di umidità di Barbara più il suo cumming sulle lenzuola significa che probabilmente sono zuppe.  
"Quasi bagnate come il mio culo," prende in giro la bruna, baciando dolcemente la sua ragazza. "Posso dire che ti sei divertita."  
"Mhm, quello che ho fatto...", risponde Martina, "era dieci volte meglio di quanto immaginassi."  
"Beh, dovremo provarlo al contrario qualche volta", suggerisce Barbara.  
"Sicuramente".

Si baciano dolcemente, davvero felici di essere vicini.  
"Perdere quel gioco è stata la cosa migliore che mi sia successa tutto il giorno ", alla fine Barbara commenta.

Le loro labbra si ricollegano di nuovo, e alla fine il bacio si riscalda ancora di più, fino a quando Barbara geme nella bocca di Martina, avvicinando i loro corpi. La bionda nasconde le mani tra i capelli di Barbara, tirando delicatamente, e quest'ultima fa scivolare una coscia tra le gambe della centrocampista. Cominciano a cavalcare l'un l'altra le loro cosce e gemono rumorosamente mentre l'umidità si diffonde e il bisogno cresce. I loro seni si spingono di nuovo l'uno contro l'altro, i capezzoli duri che si sfiorano tra loro. Barbara interrompe il bacio e si abbassa per prendere delicatamente il capezzolo di Martina in bocca.

"Ugh, non fermarti", chiede la bionda. Farsi succhiare i capezzoli è sempre stata una delle sue cose preferite.  
Barbara scambia i capezzoli, iniziando a succhiare delicatamente e progressivamente più forte, come se fosse il suo lavoro.  
Barbara torna dai suoi capezzoli, ne bacia uno prima di prenderlo in bocca e far rotolare la lingua su di esso. Martina si strattona sui capelli di Barbara e la bruna geme contro il suo seno.  
Martina ansima e Barbara tiene il fianco della bionda con una mano, tracciando dei motivi sulla sua pelle nuda. Continua a lavorare la mano libera sul petto, stuzzicando il capezzolo e facendo gemere Martina mentre succhia l'altro.

"Ba" geme la bionda, tirando più forte i capelli di Barbara.  
Quest'ultima fa una risatina intorno al suo capezzolo, cambiando di nuovo il seno e muovendo la mano tra i fianchi di Martina, facendole scivolare due dita senza preavviso.  
Martina sussulta e Barbara continua a curare il suo capezzolo, sentendolo indurirsi ancora di più in bocca.  
Pompa le sue due dita nella sua fidanzata fradicia, e alla fine si allontana dalla bocca per guardare il suo lavoro manuale. I seni di Martina sono ancora coperti da deboli succhiotti di qualche giorno fa, e i suoi capezzoli sono duri e rossi come non li ha mai visti. Barbara mette la bocca su alcuni dei segni deboli, succhiando la pelle lì, intenta a renderli ancora una volta scuri. Martina emette un gemito e la bruna sovraccarica i suoi sensi con la bocca e le dita. La centrocampista comincia a muovere i fianchi sulla mano della sua ragazza, cavalcando disperatamente le dita.

"Dio, non c'è da meravigliarsi se sono sempre coperta di succhiotti," mormora quando Barbara cambia seno, succhiandole il petto. Una volta soddisfatta dei segni che ha fatto sulla pelle morbida delle sue tette, la bruna torna al capezzolo, tirandolo delicatamente con i denti mentre preme le dita contro il punto dolce della ragazza sotto di lei.  
"Mi fai impazzire," ammette Martina, girando la testa per il piacere. Barbara prende in giro ancora un po' il suo capezzolo, leccandolo intorno e sopra con la lingua, compiaciuta dai suoni che la bionda sta facendo. Le succhia il capezzolo in bocca per un altro minuto, arricciando le dita fino a sentire che Martina è vicina. Allunga le dita e la bionda geme.

"Sba" piagnucola. Barbara fa solo una risatina, baciandole entrambi i capezzoli un'ultima volta prima di abbassare la bocca. Traccia il suo tatuaggio laterale con la lingua, mostrandogli tutta l'attenzione che merita. Dopo essere contenta del suo lavoro, si muove per succhiare le ossa di Martina, lasciandola senza fiato sotto di lei quando morde la pelle sensibile.

Alla fine Barbara spinge indietro Martina contro il letto e si muove tra le sue gambe. Le allarga le gambe il più possibile, solo per godersi la vista. Vede quanto sono bagnate le lenzuola dalla bionda che cola su di esse e la sua stessa figa si stringe. Succhiare i capezzoli di Martina e toccarla aveva resa Barbara altrettanto agitata, e stava diventando bisognosa.

"Chi sta inzuppando le lenzuola adesso?" prende in giro.  
Tiene le gambe di Martina aperte mentre bacia giocosamente il suo tumulo, prendendo in giro la sua ragazza che è alla disperata ricerca di altro.  
"Baaa" piagnucola, trovandole i capelli.  
"Sei fortunata che mi piaccia farmi strappare i capelli" sottolinea la bruna.

Barbara poi seppellisce il viso tra le gambe di Martina, senza perdere tempo a passare la lingua tra le pieghe e a lanciarsi affamata al clitoride. Lo divora con una specie di entusiasmo che fa impazzire la bionda, la sua bocca dappertutto subito, il respiro sul clitoride e la lingua che la spinge verso il muro.  
"Giuro, quella bocca" mormora Martina tra i gemiti, tenendosi disperatamente sui capelli di Barbara mentre i suoi fianchi si piegano sul viso della sua ragazza. Barbara ridacchia della sua ragazza, e le vibrazioni sono paradisiache, facendo emettere alla bionda un altro gemito. Le lecca il clitoride, stuzzicando il bocciolo finché Martina non riprende a tremare di nuovo, e toglie completamente la bocca.

"Ba!" geme Martina, chiaramente frustrata. Barbara Si arrampica sul suo corpo e le bacia le labbra, stuzzicando la lingua con la propria.  
"Barbi, per favore, lasciami venire, piccola," implora Martina, il suo intero corpo trema e la sua umidità si riversa sulle lenzuola. “Lo giuro. Mi farò venire da sola se non lo farai."  
Barbara ride contro la bocca di Martina.  
"È hot. Mi piacerebbe", scherza. “Ma seriamente, piccola. So quanto è bello per te quando lo facciamo in questo modo.”  
Di solito Martina era una fan dei sensi, ma a volte a Barbara piaceva disegnare, contornare e stuzzicare fino a quando non la faceva quasi annerire dal piacere. Barbara aveva ragione, in momenti come questo aveva i suoi migliori orgasmi.

Quindi Martina lascia che la sua ragazza continui a stuzzicarla, mordicchiandole il lobo dell'orecchio, succhiando punti di pressione dietro le orecchie, mordendola sul collo e tra i seni gonfi. Barbara si muove per giocare con i suoi capezzoli a punta rossi per un momento, leccando e succhiando tutto intorno agli addominali, lasciando i succhiotti sullo stomaco. Martina geme. "Sai quanto è imbarazzante cambiarsi in uno spogliatoio quando sei coperta di succhiotti?" chiede e Barbara ridacchia.  
Martina ama dare alla bruna la sua giusta dose di succhiotti, ma è molto più intelligente su dove li lascia, attaccandosi principalmente al seno e alle cosce interne. Barbara, tuttavia, non ha tale moderazione, coprendo la sua ragazza di marchi ovunque per tutto il tempo.  
“Sei così sexy, con i succhiotti su tutto il corpo. Sei mia."

Barbara sposta nuovamente la mano tra le gambe di Martina, spingendole di nuovo due dita, facendole roteare giocosamente e rimanendo superficiale. Riporta la bocca sul seno, cedendo alla tentazione e succhiando un capezzolo prima di morderlo. La bionda geme forte e Barbara tira fuori immediatamente le dita in modo da non farla venire.

"BARBARA,", insiste Martina, "ho bisogno di venire" mormora, praticamente incosciente, il suo cervello che funziona a malapena. Barbara morde l'altro capezzolo, ascoltando Martina gemere mentre i suoi denti sfiorano la manopola molto sensibile.  
Decide infine che deve lasciare che la bionda abbia un po 'di libertà, e sposta la bocca indietro tra le gambe, sorridendo all'umidità che le scorre sulle cosce e sui lenzuoli. La lecca attraverso le pieghe, stuzzicando il suo ingresso e permettendo all'umidità di gocciolarle in bocca mentre le parla lentamente.

Comincia a spingere la lingua nel suo ingresso, sentendo la propria figa gocciolare sulle sue cosce e sulle lenzuola mentre mangia la sua ragazza affamata. Afferra un cuscino vicino e lo mette tra le sue gambe, dandosi un po 'di attrito mentre solleva un dito per giocare con il clitoride della bionda. Strofina e accarezza il bocciolo sensibile mentre infila la lingua in lei, sentendo nuova umidità nella bocca mentre la centrocampista inizia la sua ultima scalata verso l'orgasmo.  
Martina tiene la testa di Barbara contro le sue pieghe per assicurarsi che questa volta la lasci venire, assolutamente disperata e non più in grado di pronunciare parole.  
Barbara muove i fianchi avanti e indietro, sentendosi immergere e gemendo nell'entrata di Martina con la sensazione di ricevere un po' di sollievo.

La bionda osserva Barbara, la bocca tra le gambe, la testa che rimbalza allegramente mentre la sua lingua si muove dentro e fuori di lei, e i suoi fianchi si agitano, il culo in aria mentre si strofina sul cuscino.

Martina cerca di respirare profondamente e tenta di tenere a bada il suo orgasmo, sapendo che più a lungo riuscirà a trattenerlo, meglio sarà. Barbara le fa roteare dentro la lingua con entusiasmo e continua a giocare con il clitoride, facendola impazzire. La bionda mette un forte strillo e Barbara ride. Le vibrazioni fanno volare Martina oltre il limite, con grande sorpresa di entrambe, e la bruna la tiene giù mentre Martina lo perde. Il suo intero corpo si ferma per un momento, quindi la bionda urla il nome di Barbara mentre inizia a tremare. La lingua, la bocca, il viso e il mento dell'attaccante sono tutti inondati dalla sua eccitazione quanndo viene con forza, perdendo il controllo. Tutto il suo corpo si inarca, la bocca spalancata mentre trema.

Barbara continua a strofinare il clitoride, prolungando il suo potente orgasmo fino a quando Martina non riesce più a prenderlo, spingendole via la mano. Barbara cerca di raccogliere tutta la sua umidità e di leccarla pulita, ma Martina si lamenta rumorosamente, tirando i capelli per dirle che è troppo sensibile.

La bruna si allontana, gemendo mentre alza gli occhi al viso di Martina. I suoi capelli sono letteralmente ovunque, è sudata e il suo viso è pieno di piacere. Barbara rotola su un fianco e sposta il suo corpo fino a dove può spingere i capelli della bionda dalla sua faccia e baciarla dolcemente sulla guancia.

"Sembra che fosse abbastanza buono", scherza.  
Martina è completamente senza fiato e non riesce a muovere gli arti, quindi risponde semplicemente con un "mhmm".  
"Oh, mio Dio. Ti ho uccisa ", scherza la bruna.

"È stato fottutamente incredibile," ammette alla fine Martina, riprendendo il respiro e allungando il collo.  
"Lo so. So come far stare bene la mia ragazza."  
"Dammi un secondo e restituirò il favore", afferma la bionda, rotolandosi e allungandosi un po'. Barbara ride.  
"Non ridere, ti ho vista mentre ti strusciavi sul cuscino. Farai meglio a lavare quella federa domani." Barbara arrossisce profondamente, e Martina allunga una mano per tenerle le guance in mano. Non pensa di averla mai vista arrossire in quel modo in camera da letto.  
“Ehi, ehi, piccola. Non arrossire. Va bene. Era davvero molto hot, ok? So che sei stanca. È stato davvero dolce da parte tua tirarlo fuori per me, ok? Ti amo e ho intenzione di fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia che io ti faccia."

Barbara sorride e si morde il labbro, quindi si muove per baciare delicatamente Martina sulle labbra. La bruna sa che Martina ha ancora bisogno di un altro minuto, ma si alza per prendere ciò che vuole usare. Ritorna sul letto con la cinghia e l'imbracatura, porgendole alla bionda.  
“Quale posizione vuoi?” chiede Martina, indossando l'imbracatura e attaccando il dildo. Barbara torna quindi sul letto e si muove a carponi. Martina deglutisce.  
"In questo modo", dice la bruna, guardando la sua ragazza in attesa. “Alzati e vieni a ricompensarmi per averti dato un orgasmo incredibile.”

Martina ridacchia e si inginocchia dietro di lei, tenendole i fianchi e facendo scorrere il giocattolo tra le pieghe intrise.  
“Marti, non puoi prendermi in giro. Adesso ho bisogno di te, dura e veloce" insiste. Martina prende il comando e si lancia in Barbara, spingendo fino a quando il giocattolo non esce dal fondo.

Comincia a muoversi rapidamente, tenendole i fianchi mentre si infila in lei, profonda e veloce come richiesto, e muove una mano per giocare con il clitoride.  
Barbara sta gemendo di abbandono in pochi istanti, diventando assolutamente pazza di essere finalmente riempita. Crolla sui suoi gomiti, la sua testa sepolta in un cuscino mentre Martina la solleva, massaggiandole il clitoride e creando un ritmo intenso che le spinge dentro.  
Barbara sussulta, la sua mente diventa confusa quando il piacere prende il sopravvento.

Non sa quanto tempo ci vorrà prima di venire, sa solo che non riesce a pensare e Martina la sta facendo sentire incredibile, spingendola più forte e più veloce fino a quando la bruna non sa se sarà in grado di camminare domani, figuriamoci andare all'allenamento.

Tutto quello che sa è che alla fine stringe la cinghia dentro di sé e perde completamente il controllo, sborrando su tutto il giocattolo, le lenzuola e la mano di Martina, gridando in modo incoerente poiché è completamente proprietà della sua ragazza. Quando finalmente apre gli occhi e calma il respiro, Martina la sta trattenendo, la cinghia già slacciata.

“Stai bene?” chiarisce la bionda, accarezzandole i capelli.  
"Sto fottutamente alla grande", risponde Barbara. Martina ridacchia e le bacia la fronte. "Sei sicura?".  
La bruna annuisce.  
"Si, sto bene", insiste. Si siede e bacia dolcemente la sua ragazza sulle labbra, ridacchiando quando ha un sapore di se stessa.  
"Vuoi fare un bagno?" suggerisce alla fine Barbara. "Il mio culo è ancora un po 'appiccicoso", ammette.  
Martina ridacchia, e il suo respiro fa formicolare le labbra della bruna. Si allunga per spremere e schiaffeggiare scherzosamente il culo della sua ragazza prima di darle un bacio deciso e alzarsi.  
"Inizio io", offre.

Barbara allunga la mano verso la sua bottiglia d'acqua, bevendo un sorso e consegnandola alla bionda, che la prende con gratitudine. Prende qualche sorso e poi la restituisce, dirigendosi verso il bagno. Barbara la guarda allontanarsi, leccandosi le labbra mentre le fissa spudoratamente la schiena e il culo. Martina si gira e sente che Barbara le avvolge le braccia da dietro, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla.

  
"Ti amo così tanto," riflette la bruna. “A volte ricordo quanto sono fortunata ad averti trovata e quanto sono fortunata che mi ami ancora.”  
Martina si gira tra le sue braccia, sporgendosi per baciarla dolcemente.  
"Ti amo anch'io, mia guerriera", risponde. Spinge alcuni capelli dietro l'orecchio di Barbara, assolutamente stupita dalla bellezza della sua ragazza. La maggior parte del suo trucco si era già asciugato e lei brillava per essere stata sessualmente eccitata. "Sono la ragazza più fortunata della Terra".

  
Barbara ride e stringe il culo di Martina scherzosamente. Si rendono conto che la vasca si è riempita, e chiudono l'acqua prima di entrare. La bionda entra per prima, e Barbara si sistema tra le sue gambe, di nuovo sul fronte della sua ragazza. È rilassante, un'opportunità per godersi la reciproca compagnia. La bruna tiene in grembo una delle mani di Martina e le appoggia la testa sul petto, appoggiandosi completamente col suo peso. Martina si china a baciare dolcemente Barbara, e entrambe sorridono nel bacio.

  
"Non ho mai creduto nelle anime gemelle", inizia Barbara. "Non pensavo che ci fosse solo una persona al mondo che fosse The Person. Mi hai fatto iniziare a credere nelle anime gemelle. Perché la profondità emotiva e fisica di ciò che abbiamo è qualcosa che non credo di poter mai avere con un'altra persona. Ha senso? Mi fido di te, senza fine. Mi fido di te per tutti i miei momenti più oscuri e vulnerabili. Tu mi proteggi. E mi fido di te fisicamente. So che sembra sciocco, ma anche con il sesso. Mi fido tanto di te per controllare letteralmente il mio corpo e quello che sento. So che sei capace di non farmi male e di farmi stare bene e questo porta tutto a nuovi livelli. Non lo so. Penso che la nostra incessante fiducia tra noi sia parte di ciò che rende il sesso così buono. C'è qualcosa di così speciale in questo. E mi spaventerebbe ma ne sono così fiduciosa. Ho così tanta fiducia in noi. So che possiamo gestire qualsiasi cosa."

  
“Mi sento esattamente allo stesso modo, bella. Ti amo così disperatamente" dice Martina, tenendola stretta. “Penso che abbia un senso totale. Ho sempre creduto nell'amore a prima vista... voglio dire, quando ci siamo incontrate per la prima volta, sono stato preso da te dal primo momento. Non era solo quanto sei bella e quanto sei una grande giocatrice e quanto sei gentile e divertente, era qualcos'altro. Era proprio questa strana connessione che ho sentito fin dall'inizio. Hai avuto la mia attenzione."

"Sei così romantica, Rosucci", scherza Barbara.  
"L'hai iniziato tu" ribatte la bionda. Martina strofina la coscia di Barbara e le bacia i capelli. "Ti amo."  
"Ti amo", risponde la bruna, girando la testa per baciare Martina sulle labbra. Si baciano delicatamente per alcuni minuti, e alla fine la lingua di Barbara si fa strada nella bocca di Martina, e poi la bruna si gira in grembo alla sua ragazza per cavalcarla.

  
“Sei già pronta di nuovo?” chiede Martina, colpita. Barbara ridacchia, il suo respiro solletica le labbra della centrocampista. "Sono sempre pronta a partire".  
"Mhm, vero?" chiede la bionda, e Barbara prende una delle mani di Martina, portandola tra le sue gambe dove è già bagnata da qualcosa di più della semplice acqua. Martina sente il calore tra le sue gambe e le infila un dito. Barbara si sporge, spingendo il seno davanti al viso di Martina, e la sua ragazza ottiene il suggerimento, prendendo un capezzolo in bocca e succhiando delicatamente. La bruna avvolge le braccia attorno al collo della sua ragazza, tenendo la bocca sul petto. Martina fa roteare il dito dentro di lei e fa un cerchio attorno al clitoride mentre succhia il suo capezzolo. Appoggia la mano libera sul fianco di Barbara, tenendola stretta e stringendola ritmicamente.

La bruna allunga una mano indietro e guida la mano di Martina sul suo culo. La bionda riceve il suggerimento, facendo scorrere il pollice attraverso le pieghe di Barbara per coprirlo con l'umidità prima di infilarlo nel culo. La bruna geme, inarcando il seno in bocca.

Martina è onestamente sopraffatta dal fatto che Barbara sia ovunque: il suo capezzolo in bocca, la sua figa intrisa in una mano e il suo culo sodo nell'altra. Barbara solleva le dita, gemendo per quanto sia bello avere entrambi i suoi buchi riempiti. La sua figa si stringe attorno alle dita di Martina che la lavorano, e la bionda cambia seno, con l'intenzione di trattare entrambi i capezzoli allo stesso modo. L'aggiunta del dito nel culo fa sì che Barbara si agiti, assolutamente disperata per raggiungere di nuovo il suo picco. Martina fa del suo meglio per concentrarsi su tutti i suoi movimenti, trovando la sua attenzione che scivola tra succhiare e spingere le sue diverse dita. Non è semplice e Barbara è inebriante.

"Cazzo, Marti," geme Barbara, il suo corpo inizia a tremare, "uffa, cazzo, le cose che mi fai.”  
Martina rallenta tutto per un momento, volendo disegnarlo. Comincia a spingere le dita dentro di lei un po' più lentamente ed evita il clitoride, lasciando i capezzoli e alternandoli tra loro.  
"Marti", dice Barbara, e la bionda guarda la sua ragazza, "ti amo.” L'attaccante si china e collega la bocca per un momento, baciando profondamente la sua ragazza. "Adesso fammi venire."  
Martina sorride e Barbara si appoggia, sfregando scherzosamente i capezzoli sulle labbra della bionda.  
“Oh, vuoi la mia bocca, eh?” prende in giro, sporgendo la lingua per leccarli.  
Comincia a infilare due dita nella sua figa e lentamente a muovere un pollice dentro e fuori il secondo buco. Barbara si infila le dita in grembo mantenendo la bocca di Martina attaccata ai suoi capezzoli. La bionda cambia seno e inizia a strofinarle il clitoride con ogni spinta. Barbara geme costantemente, persa nelle sensazioni che la travolgono. Martina finalmente decide di spingerla oltre il bordo e arriccia le dita nella sua figa, spingendo contro il suo punto più sensibile, mentre le strofina il clitoride e le morde il capezzolo. Barbara urla di piacere e la bionda cerca di tenerla su mentre lei si agita su di lei. Le dita di Martina si spingono più in profondità dentro di lei mentre le stringe e le immerge, e la bionda continua a leccarle i capezzoli facendole provare l'orgasmo nel miglior modo possibile. Fa scivolare il dito dal culo di Barbara mentre scende, usando quella mano per sollevarla mentre le accarezza lentamente le pieghe.

  
La bruna si sporge, ancora confusa dal suo orgasmo, per baciare Martina.

Martina si accorge che Barbara sta scendendo, ansimando e tremando e tira via le dita dalla sua ragazza, ormai troppo sensibile per gestire ulteriori stimoli.  
"Sei così brava nel multitasking", osserva Barbara, facendo scorrere un dito sugli addominali.  
"Grazie", risponde Martina, sfacciata.  
"Andiamo fuori di qui e a letto, okay?" dice la bruna, alzandosi e uscendo dalla vasca.

La bionda la segue, allungando la mano per prendere un asciugamano. Barbara scuote la testa e la ferma lì, l'acqua gocciola sul suo corpo mentre e inizia ad asciugare Martina. Le stringe la parte inferiore dei capelli e la poi gira per massaggiarle la schiena.  
Martina si lascia andare mentre la bruna la asciuga. Barbara la gira ancora una volta, asciugandole le braccia e il busto, massaggiandole il seno con l'asciugamano sensualmente e sporgendosi per leccare l'acqua dalle clavicole. Si inginocchia davanti a lei per asciugarle le gambe e il respiro di Martina si blocca in gola. Guarda gocce d'acqua scorrere lungo il petto della sua ragazza, sopra i suoi capezzoli e gli addominali. Le mani di Barbara si muovono sopra l'asciugamano intorno alla coscia e giù fino al polpaccio, quindi risalgono sull'altra gamba. Si alza e si avvicina ad Martina, allungando le braccia per afferrare il culo (e asciugarlo pure, ma priorità). Quindi fa scorrere l'asciugamano tra le gambe e Martina sussulta. Barbara ride, baciandola dolcemente.

  
“Ti sto solo asciugando, piccola. Ma ho la sensazione che tu sia bagnata da qualcosa di più della semplice acqua ", scherza la bruna. Fa un passo indietro e lascia cadere l'asciugamano sul pavimento.  
“Ti asciugerai anche tu, o?” scherza la bionda. Barbara si limita a scrollare le spalle ed entra nella loro camera da letto, l'acqua le gocciola ancora lungo il corpo. Si alza sul letto e arriccia un dito verso Martina per dirle di venire da lei. La bionda ride, scuotendo la testa mentre si avvicina al letto.  
"Stai per bagnare le lenzuola", si lamenta, salendo sul letto e sdraiandosi accanto a Barbara, facendo scorrere un dito sugli addominali della sua ragazza.  
"Sono già fradice, piccola", scherza la bruna in risposta, sporgendosi per baciare la sua ragazza.

Martina emette un suono felice mentre Barbara si mette a cavallo all'indietro, dando alla bionda la visione perfetta del suo culo rotondo e della figa gocciolante. Martina si lecca le labbra e tira i fianchi verso di lei, felice della decisione di Barbara. La bruna allarga le gambe di Martina e inizia a leccarla. Martina tiene i fianchi di Barbara in faccia e fa lo stesso, leccandola attraverso le sue pieghe intrise, lasciando che la sua umidità le copra il viso e il mento mentre fa una festa della sua figa, gemendo in lei, sia per il gusto che per il piacere procuratole dalla sua ragazza. Le vibrazioni si attivano a vicenda e le loro bocche e le loro anche si muovono l'una contro l'altra, disperate e piene di piacere. Si lamentano a vicenda, Martina spinge la lingua dentro e fuori da Barbara, tenendo i fianchi abbassati mentre gli si piegano selvaggiamente contro il viso, il culo che si muove in aria. La bruna gira il clitoride, alternando leccate morbide e leccate lunghe e dure, e succhiandole il bocciolo sensibile in bocca.

Si guidano a vicenda, respiri pesanti e gemiti soffocati dalla carne inzuppata e dai capezzoli duri che si spingono a vicenda nel torso. Barbara urla a Martina quando sborra, stringendosi attorno alla lingua della bionda e rilasciando un diluvio in bocca. I succhi che escono dalla sua ragazza la spingono oltre il limite, la visuale la fa impazzire e lei restituisce le urla, sentendosi inzuppare il viso di Barbara mentre il suo corpo trema. 

  
Sono un casino. La faccia di Barbara, la faccia di Martina, le lenzuola, le cosce, ma non gliene potrebbe fregare di meno. La bruna rotola via, sfinita e ansimante. Martina ride dei succhi che ricoprono il viso di Barbara, sapendo che sembra esattamente la stessa. La tira verso di sé e loro trattengono il respiro e si rannicchiano, fissandosi l'un l'altro amorevolmente e scherzosamente.

Barbara si sporge per baciare la sua ragazza, e si lasciano sfiorare le lingue, assaggiandosi in bocca. Alla fine la bruna spezza il bacio, ancora senza fiato mentre si stringe a sé nel petto della centrocampista. 

Martina le bacia la testa ed entrambe si addormentano rapidamente, completamente bagnate.


End file.
